Errata for Alpha 1
This is the old Errata list for Alpha 1. *Death Knight corrections: Raise Dead only allows the control of one Ghoul at a time. Players resurrected with this ability do not count against this limit, however they do not take advantage of Master of Ghouls. Army of the Dead is supposed to be a once per combat ability. *The resting rules are missing. They work as follows: :Resting : Characters regain health and mana by resting. Three times per day, they can set camp and rest, to regain their Health and Mana. As long as the character is well fed, they will regain an amount of Health equal to twice their Stamina modifier+2d10, and if they are hydrated, they will restore their Mana fully, after 1 hour uninterrupted rest. If the party has no food and water, they regain an amount of Health equal to their Stamina modifier+1d10, and an amount of Mana equal to three times their Spirit modifier+2d10. Should the party be interrupted during the course of their rest, they gain only half of the amount they otherwise would have restored. *Several references are made to a "resource box". This was supposed to be a large blank square on the character sheet for players to be able to use tokens or chits to keep track of resources like DK Runes or Rogue combo points. Unfortunately that box was left out of the design for the character sheet *There is no space provided for jewelry and off-hand items in the equipment sections. *Only one ring, one necklace, and one off-hand item may be equipped at a time. *Hammer of Justice should be a Magical (Ma) attack. *Light Armor Kits are permanent, but may only be applied once to a given suit of armor. *Several abilities fail to mention what "stunned" means. Unless otherwise defined, it indicates the affected character cannot act until the duration of the effect expires. *The Night Elf ability "Shadowmeld" ends immediately if the character moves. *Table 6: Quality should be a 2d6 roll. Items rolled cannot be less than Item Level 1. There is however, no upper cap. Tables where necessary can be expanded to cover items up to level 13. *The rules for incapacitation and death are missing. They work as follows: * Incapacitation/Death Characters who are brought to 0 Health or below in the course of combat immediately become Incapacitated. They immediately become unconscious, and all magical effects upon them cease. They are also now dying, and will need immediate medical attention at the end of the battle, or else they risk permanent death. At the end of the battle, an incapacitated character will survive, unconcious, for a number of hours equal to their Stamina modifer, after which, they will expire. Application of bandages will stabilize the character and extend this duration to the same number of days, however they will still be unconscious and unable to act. Ressurection spells are the surest way to heal an incapacitated character to life. Note however, that a ressurection spell is not guaranteed, and is handled as a Spirit check against the deceased, with a TN equal to the amount of damage taken in excess of the target's hitpoints, with a success meaning that the target has been revived, and a failure indicating that the caster cannot revive the character. Ressurection by the particular spell used cannot be attempted again except by a character of higher skill or level. *Pet armor needs increased. Imp and Water Elemental armor should be 5+Level, Voidwalker 12+level, the Felguard 8+level, and Hunter pets should be 10+level *Monsters need significant revision. As it currently stands, they have too few hitpoints, and too few armor. Damage is more or less right, perhaps a little high on the high end, and Boss and Elite bonus will probably have to come down a touch, as the damage bonus is a bit too brutal. *Magic weapon damage is far too high by orders of magnitude. For the time being, replace "+X Dice" with "+X to hit and damage", and increase base weapon damage of all types by 1 die. *Critical Threshold is a good idea, poorly implemented. As it stands in game, the thresholds are so low by default that crits are unlikely to ever occur with the present derivations of 95-Agi/Int. further, damage carryover really seems to do the job of a crit as it is, with really good rolls leading to awesome damage. Also, the mechanic does not work well in online play, requiring either an additional die roll, or, the current solution, simply dropping it entirely. However, removing it will require reworking a number of abilities. Stay tuned. *Shadowstep needs a clear failure option, and possibly a cooldown. For now, assume a failed Shadowstep check still puts the rogue in melee, but turns the monster to face him. *Rounding is always down, unless otherwise indicated. If this results in a 0 on a beneficial effect, deal 1 instead. *Starting Health and Mana is being modified to set a more predictable baseline. 3d6 becomes 8+1d6, 3d8 becomes 12+1d8, and 3d10 becomes 15+1d10. Add Stam/Int modifier as normal. *The penalty for only wielding one 2-Hander with Titan's Grip is removed. *2 handed magical weapons should provide more bonus, so that two one handers does not provide double the total stat bonus. Give an extra +2 (or +1/+1) to two handed weapons. Addtionally, Off-hand items should roll on a seperate table that only grants caster appropriate stats.